Cold North
by noodles1
Summary: A ruined city under attack from Lorac (Not finished!)


The air was cold and filthy. The ground covered in a mixture of sot and snow. The streets were empty, nothing was living in the city but the warm soft glow of the street lights reflecting off the white powder on the ground. The Cobble stone streets were unleveled and cracked with roots from near by tree's lifting the street up. The houses were small and warn. Some of them had the windows shattered and the walls charred from a fire. Holes from gunfire scattered throughout the city. The shops and stores all closed were ravaged by pillagers. The water wells were leaked with sewage and sulfur, and the soil had a reddish tinge to it. The city had suffered a lot from growing plagues that swept from east to west, then west to east. Making sure it got the young and the old, the big and the small, every possible casualty it could.  
  
"You there!" A voice came from behind me. "What do you think your doing there? Put your hands up and move towards the wall." He run up behind me and stuck a pointy object to the back of my head. I could only assume it was a gun of some type.  
  
I did as I was told, creeping slowly over towards a rotten wall at the side of a butcher shop. In front of me there lay a huge snow bank, which I stepped into. At the bottom there was a puddle of slush. The cool water filled my boots as soaked my socks.  
  
"Do you have any papers or I.D.'s with you?" The man asked. "Do you have any weapons?" The man asked with extreme discomfort as if he was afraid of standing in the streets.  
  
"No" I replied.  
  
"Do you have anything to declare? Do you have any weapons, what is your purpose of being here, what do you want?" His questions seemed to be in no real pattern and his voice shuttered with a vibration, as if he was riding over a bumpy road on a motor vehicle.  
  
"If your going to keep asking me questions, may I suggest we go some place warmer, or safer?" I added with a confident smooth tone.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we should go somewhere else. Take your hands off the wall and move into the middle of the street.  
  
I took my hands of the wall and moved my boots out of the snow bank. I then walked into the street with a squishing noise in my boots, while little squirts of water trickled out of the holes in my boots. I glanced over at my capture to see h was holding a pistol. It had no handle and was very rusted. The man wore a green uniform with slicked back brown hair, and heavy black boots. He had huge bags under his eyes and he seemed to be hunched over, as if he was going to fall asleep right then and there.  
  
"Walk over to that red shingled building and knock on the left side door, seven times, no more no less. If you do I will shoot you. If you run I will shoot you. Talking will give you the same consequence.  
  
"Well I guess that doesn't leave me with much of a choice, huh?" I said jokingly.  
  
"I SWARE I JUT TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK!" The man said, sounding extremely irritable. "No move."  
  
We walked to the building, and I knocked on a heavy metal door seven times. From inside I could hear stirring. Wondering what waited inside I tried to think up a plan. I could pull out my knife and stab the man behind me.  
  
I could lunge at him knocking him over and taking his weapon away  
  
I could bribe him, give him something  
  
Oh no, what am I going to do?"  
  
The door opened and a little old woman poked her head out looking at us both with squinting eyes. He was covered in dirt and had a black poncho. She smiled at the man behind me. Then looking at me she opened her right eye to get a better look I suppose. Her eye bulged out at me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. She then spit on me.  
  
"Why are you here. Did you loose your way from Loracs pack of thieves, or have you come with some of your friends to see if anyone was left to kill?" The old woman asked me.  
  
"Listen Lady, I don't know who you are or what a Lorac is. All I know is that when I get out of this, your so." (Suddenly I feel a warmth, a wave of extreme heat and discomfort come over me. Then everything went black. I guess the guy warned me not to talk. As it turns out he hit me in the head with the "gun" he had in is hand. Knocked me out cold.) 


End file.
